Smile: It's the End of the World
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: When Maximum Ride is given the task to save the world, she immediately knows that she can't do it alone. Not even with her flock. It isn't until she flies to Hogwarts castle under Minerva McGonagall's invitation that a victory seems to be reality. Enter Percy Jackson, Peter Pevensie, Harry Potter, Tally Youngblood and Katniss Everdeen, literatures best to save the world!
1. An Introduction Is In Order

**This story idea has been in my head for a while, the idea that the best heroes from books would come together and save the world, and seeing as though Max has to, its perfect timing!**

**Before you read this, I highly suggest that you read, or are at least familiar with all six of these book series, PJO, HP, Max Ride, Narnia, Uglies, and Hunger Games. Otherwise you'll always feel one step behind. But it'll center on Max Ride and Harry Potter, because they're the two most important. But I'll leave things pretty blatant, don't worry. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Also, my thanks to all four of you who noticed my spelling. Consider it fixed!**

**This is just an intro, because I can't write anything until Nevermore (Max Ride) and the Mark of Athena (Percy Jackson) come out so I can get my timeline right. To be clear, it's placed **_**right now**_** in all of their own timelines. For example, it would be July 8****th****, 2012 in Harry Potter, so he would be 32, married to Ginny, and have had all three kids. Also, any other dates on here are the days it was published (or sent by Maximum Ride) according to the day I published them on Love, Me so everything is canon in my world. **

**This idea was first posted in my other story, Love Me, and will be here so no one new is confused. Enjoy! Chapter one of this is due for publishing in the fall.**

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**

…

**June 24****th****, 2012**

_Dear Percy Jackson, Peter Pevensie, Harry Potter, Tally Youngblood, and Katniss Everdeen,_

_From what I hear, you guys are the top of the top, (Minreva McGonagall had me talk to an old, dead guys talking, photo frame… thing.) And need to ask a question. Seeing as though I have to save the world, I could really use the extra firepower. Screw the Avengers; we're going to do it, guys!_

_Love,_

_Maximum Ride_

…

June 27th 2012, 6:24 AM. The middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Timeline: My version of an early Mark of Athena.

**-PERCY JACKSON- **

** ~Seaweed Brain~**

_**Percy waved his hand over the central mast, willing the sail to rise. It obeyed at his thoughts, and rose, snapping back and forth the salty, sea breeze. After being asleep for eight months, being in his element was the best that he could imagine. Sitting on the wooden side-rail and watching the sunrise was refreshing, to say the least. The other six were asleep, as most people were this early in the morning, but being a warrior made him a little paranoid. He now couldn't sleep past 6 in the morning, not that he wanted to, anyway. Wastes the day away, sleeping in.**_

'_**Basking in the rays, Seaweed Brain?'**_

_**Percy smirked, scooting over a bit to admit his girlfriend. She was every bit as Annabeth as he remembered, her face proud and beautiful, her open grey eyes sighing to lay her head on his shoulder from behind. Percy smiled, he could never quite get over that they were dating now. **_

'_**Why you up so early?' she asked, joining him on the gun rail. **_

_**Percy shrugged.**_

'_**Couldn't sleep?'**_

'_**No,' he said finally. 'Something about being constantly hunted made me a little restless.' He shunned away from her annoyed look. 'I've only been up for a half-hour Annabeth. Calm down.'**_

_**His girlfriend huffed from beside him, her lip quivering like it does when she's anxious. **_

'_**I can't believe this is happening, you know?' he said quietly, closing his eyes and breathing in the sea mist. 'Being here, rescuing Nico. Seems like old times, eh?'**_

_**Annabeth smiled slightly, grasping his hand swiftly, almost as if she was unsure he was really there. Percy grinned at her, quietly pecking her cheek. **_

_**A loud bang sounded from behind them, followed by some spewed swears.**_

_**Leo appeared, kicking a now broken rain barrel down the gully steps, which constituted another huge crash.**_

'_**OI! Lovebirds,' he said. 'Keep things to PG 'round here. Not all of us needed to see that.'**_

'_**Hey, Leo,' Annabeth said mindlessly, turning around on the rail. 'Anything new?'**_

_**He stepped over an overturned bucket by the door with ease, sifting through the huge pile of letters and mail in his hands, half of it slopping on his foot after a huge break. Leo didn't seem to notice though, locating an alarmingly red envelope and placing it gingerly in Percy's hand.**_

'_**It's freaky, that one,' Leo said with a shiver, backing up quickly. 'Kept on smoking and hissing. It says your name on it. I'd open it quickly if I were you.'**_

_**Percy took the envelope quickly, flipping it over, then throwing it on the deck and pressing it at sword point.**_

_**Finally, the thing exploded. Percy was almost thankful, it was smoking again. The letter opened, revealing a huge red mouth and a flicking paper tongue. If that wasn't freaky enough, it then began to speak. **_

'**Percy Jackson?' **_**a voice sounded from the letter. **_

_**Annabeth shivered, but Percy kept his sword locked.**_

'**Hi, this is-wow, this is weird. I'm talking to a magic letter thing-' **_**a girls voice said, somewhat echoey as if she was in a large room. **_

'**Quickly, Ms. Ride!' **_**Another woman said, her voice heavily tinged with a Scottish accent. '**_**I'm sorry to say that it won't be open for ever!' **

'**Yeah, I'm getting on it! Anyway, Percy Jackson. Minreva here-' **_**a great deal of scolding sounded from the older woman. **_**'Sorry, Minerva McGonagall has helped me send you this Howler, which is a magical letter thingamajiggy that'll let me talk to you all the way from Scotland. You've heard the message before-you in?'**

_**The letter than flipped together neatly and landed in Percy's outstretched hand. **_

_**Annabeth walked up to Percy, her hands on her hips and her head cocked in a no nonsense tone.**_

'_**What the Hephaestus is going on here?' Leo interrupted. 'Was there some video-chat that I wasn't aware of?'**_

'_**If there was,' Annabeth said deliberately at Percy. 'I wasn't aware of it either.'**_

_**Percy gulped, grabbed the letter, and jumped overboard despite his girlfriend's raging tone from above.**_

_**It wasn't until he was safely beneath the waves that he wrote the reply.**_

…

Dear Maximum Ride,

Sure, sounds legit. But I can't say that you had great timing. I'm in, uh, the middle of the Atlantic right now-on a two-hundred foot, flying, dragon ship going to Greece. But after that would be great.

Love,

Percy

…

**-PETER PEVENSIE-**

** ~Wolfsbane~**

June 26th, 2012, 1:53 P.M. Aslan's country.

Timeline: After the end of the Last Battle.

'_**You coming, Pete?'**_

_**Peter turned around, his shield strapped to his arm, Rhindon **_(his sword) _**aloft in his hand. He was battling a now exhausted centaur that collapsed in the heat of the grass at his feet, begging for mercy.**_

_**Edmund's horse whipped around him, until his brother was at his feet.**_

'_**Lucy wanted to meet us over in the pass so we could all go to the Beaver's for tea.' He said, dismounting his horse. 'You know what happens if we're late for tea. Mrs. Beaver gets all ruffled.'**_

_**Peter sighed, tucking Rhindon in his scabbard and walked beside his brother on the soft, vibrant prairie grass.**_

'_**It's odd, isn't it?' Edmund said, looking around. Peter looked at him in confusion. 'We've been dead for over fifty years, but we're more alive here?'**_

'_**I don't know, Ed.' Peter said finally. He looked down. 'I wish Susan was here, though.'**_

'_**Yeah.' Edmund said quietly. But after a moment, the playful expression showed again. 'But she has to be getting along now, eh? It won't be long until we see her again!'**_

'_**I suppose so.' **_

_**They walked a long ways without talking, passing rivers and valleys and snowless mountain tops on their way, each lost in his own world. It wasn't until they reached the pass to the Beavers cabin that they spotted their youngest sister. **_

'_**Peter! Edmund!' Lucy cried, rushing out to hug them. 'Oh, **_**there**_** you are! Where've you been? We were about to go ahead and eat without you!'**_

'_**Only dueling, Lu.' Peter said with a smile. 'And it was a long walk to even get here.'**_

'_**Lucy?' Mrs. Beaver called from the doorway. 'Are they here yet? Tea's getting cold.'**_

'_**Just a moment, Mrs. Beaver. I need to talk to Peter.'**_

_**Both of the boys looked at their sister in surprise. What could be of such importance that Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers couldn't hear?**_

'_**Go along, Ed.' Peter said, motioning for his brother to go inside. 'We'll just be a moment.'**_

'_**Come on,' Lucy said urgently, clutching something rectangular in her dress pocket and grabbing his hand. 'We need to be alone.'**_

…

'_**What is it, Lu' Peter asked for the ninth time. 'We really ought to be getting back, you know.'**_

'_**Sh.' she answered for the ninth time. 'Calm down. It's quite exciting, actually. Nothing to worry about, I hope.'**_

_**She stopped him in the middle of a forest, her hair whipping around in the afternoon breeze.**_

'_**I was in the brook today when something peculiar happened.' She started, pulling out the package. 'To be frank, it simply fell out of the sky.'**_

_**Peter looked at her oddly, then at the vibrantly red envelope. 'Fell out of the sky.'**_

'_**Yes, and into my hand.' Lucy said calmly. 'Obviously, I was quite surprised. It happened only this morning or I would've told you sooner.'**_

'_**It's a letter.' She concluded, placing it in her brother's palm 'Can you open it?'**_

_**Peter looked at her, and then opened it slowly. Suddenly, it jumped out of his hand and onto the forest floor. It formed the likeness of a mouth with paper lips and tongue, and jumped yet again into the air at eye-level.**_

'**Peter Pevensie?'**

_**Lucy smiled at the letter, while Peter quietly put his hand on Rhindon.**_

'**You've heard my spiel. You in?'**

'_**Oh this again.' Peter mumbled. 'Can you hear me, Maximum Ride? I need to talk with my siblings first. I'll send a reply later.'**_

_**The mouth smiled, then shredded inside itself, falling gently to the forest floor.**_

…

'_**Maximum Ride?' Mrs. Beaver said happily, pouring Mr. Beaver a cup of tea. 'What a peculiar name! And for a lady. Goodness gracious, you think they could've named the poor thing something more-'**_

'_**There's no need to reprimand him, dear.' Mr. Beaver chuckled. 'And from what you said, Peter, it's a mission?'**_

_**Peter nodded, buttering his roll. 'Yes, to save the world. Some… man, dead, she said, told her that we're the best of the best. There's six of us, altogether.'**_

'_**Six of you? That doesn't seem very reasonable for such a job!' Mr. Tumnus said, passing a piece of fruit to Lucy. 'What're you lot saving the world, from?'**_

'_**She didn't say.' Peter said. 'I have the letter here, if you'd like to see.'**_

_**He pulled the creased and folded letter out of his trouser pocket and unfolded in onto the small table. Lucy, Edmund, the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus all crowded in to read it.**_

'_**What do you plan to do, Pete?' Edmund asked. Peter had forgotten that his brother was even there.**_

'_**Can we come?' Lucy pleaded. 'Please ask her!'**_

'_**If Lu's coming, I'm to come too.' Edmund said stubbornly. 'You can't go alone.'**_

'_**But you're dead in that world.' Mr. Beaver said. 'How can you return from the dead into present day?'**_

_**Peter sighed. This was going to be a tough letter to write.**_

…

Dear Maximum Ride,

I'd need permission first, because I am dead in your time. But of course, if the worlds in danger, I don't see how I cannot help.

Love,

Peter Pevensie

P.S- Lucy and Edmund are pestering me if they can come, however. Could they be of any help?

…

**-HARRY POTTER-**

** ~The Boy Who Lived~**

June 28th, 2012 Diagon Alley.

Timeline: Post Deathly Hallows, pre-epilogue.

…

'_**Mummy! What's that mum? Is that a wizard, mum? Why is that girl staring at you like that? Mum, that cloud looks like a ga-nome. Can we get ice-cream after? Why are we waiting so long? How much-'**_

_**Ginny turned around suddenly, knocking the blundering witch in front of her to the ground. 'LILY LUNA POTTER!'**_

'_**Sorry mum.' Lily said enthusiastically, spinning one of her ponytails in her hand. 'Am I bothering you? I was just doing what James and Fred told me to do!'**_

_**Ginny sighed, hiking up her purse and took her daughters hand, leading them both into the Leaky Cauldron to go back home. It had been a long day, with the boys at Ginny's mum's house with only her five-year old daughter as company-but she insisted on coming. Just as they made it through the door, Lily slipped on a spilled drink, setting Ginny off edge, and all of her packages fell to the floor in a heap.**_

'_**Ginny Potter?' a voice asked.**_

_**She sighed. The only thing she hated about being married to Harry was the overwhelming publicity. All three of her pregnancies were all the talk of Wizarding England, but not even that was comparable to they're wedding. Ginny almost wanted to elope to get the darn thing over with.**_

'_**Ginny, do you need a hand?'**_

_**She looked up, grimacing at the sight of mead in her hair and clothes, and saw the kind face of Neville Longbottom.**_

'_**Here, let me help you up.' He said, smiling. He then turned to Ginny's daughter. 'Can't stay on our own two feet, can we, Miss Lily Luna?**_

_**'Scourgify.' he said calmly, and Ginny smirked to see the mead fly off of her body and hair into his wand. **_

_**'Thanks.'**_

_**'Don't mention it. Harry'll kill me if he finds out.'**_

_**Lily giggled, running off to 'aunt' Hannah, who was cleaning a table in the far end of the pub.**_

'_**How're you doing, Neville?' She asked helping him put the packages back into her arms. 'Hannah's good?'**_

_**Neville nodded, leading her to an empty table, and asking his wife for two Butterbeer's. 'Things are good; busy, but still good.' His face broke out in a wide grin and he leaned in like a child telling a secret. 'Hannah and I are expecting a baby.'**_

_**Ginny whooped, standing up to hug him. A baby! They had been trying for years. Harry would be overjoyed when he heard. She ran over to Hannah, giving her a big hug too, creating a Lily sandwich. **_

'_**Oh, Hannah! Congratulations! When're you due?'**_

_**Hannah laughed, hugging her back. 'February 9**__**th**__**. Dad was overjoyed when he heard!'**_

'_**My mother was over the moon when she found out Harry and I were pregnant with James. 'Ginny said, bouncing Lily on her hip even though she was going on six. 'A handful, that one is. Just like his namesakes, I suppose. He and Fred are off to Hogwarts next year! Isn't that insane?'**_

'_**I can't believe how fast the time goes.' Neville said happily 'Seems like yesterday that we were in Hogwarts ourselves, eh, Hannah?'**_

_**Hannah smiled, then smacked him upside the head and continued to polish her pub.**_

'_**Do you have any-'**_

_**Suddenly, the grate shone with green fire and two men stumbled out and onto the carpet. Two very familiar men with soot covering their faces.**_

'_**Harry!' Ginny cried, placing Lily on a table and rushing up to hug her husband and brother. 'You said you wouldn't be home 'till the fifth!'**_

'_**So you aren't glad to see me?' he teased, kissing his wife quickly before running off to catch his daughter. (Who evidently had gotten into the way of customers.)**_

'_**Hello to you too, Gin.' Ron huffed, shrugging off her exclamations, nicking her Butterbeer behind her back as he passed by to join his best mate.**_

_**Neville looked at him in shock. **_

'_**The outright nerve of that bloke is outstanding,' He whistled approvingly. 'I might need to take a page from his book.'**_

'_**You won't.' Hannah said from the bar. 'Or you'll see the ugly end of my wand and you know it.'**_

_**Ginny laughed just as Harry came back, Lily hanging upside-down from his shoulders and giggling. **_

'_**You ready to head home, Gin?' he asked as he swung his daughter. 'Your mum says she has dinner on. You know how she hates it when we're late.'**_

'_**Yep, I'm ready.' Ginny grabbed Lily's hands and together they swung their youngest daughter until she was almost sobbing from laughing so hard.**_

_**'Make sure you grab James' things, they're over there somewhere.'**_

_**Harry nodded, following Neville to the back of the pub.**_

'_**You lovebirds quite done?' Ron asked, buttoning up his cloak. 'Oh, and Harry? Hermione wanted to know if you'll mind Rosie and Hugo tomorrow. Mum already has Bill's and Percy's kids and she didn't want to make a fuss.'**_

'_**Of course.' Ginny said. 'I'm sure James and Al would like some company. I have a report due for the Prophet tomorrow.'**_

'_**You're starting to sound like Hermione, Gin.' Ron said, pinching her cheek like she was a bloody child.**_

_**She pulled out her wand, pointing it at her older brother's face. **_

'_**You wanna be jinxed?' Ginny seethed. 'I wouldn't suggest taking another step, **_**Ronald.'**

_**Harry laughed. 'That's my girl.'**_

_**A barn owl burst through the open men's loo window, a shockingly red letter tied to its leg.**_

'_**OK, Neville.' Ron said, turning around with his hands on his hips 'Whatcha do?' **_

_**They were all shocked when it stopped in front of Harry.**_

'_**I take that back.' Ron said, looking at his best-mate oddly. 'You didn't, like, kill anyone behind my back, right?'**_

'_**Who would be sending you a Howler?' Ginny asked, untying the letter and freeing the bird. 'Someone from the Ministry?'**_

'_**Whoever it's from, you'd best open it soon.' Hannah warned. 'It'll by itself, otherwise.'**_

_**The Howler, as she predicted, opened quickly, announcing the presence of the Headmistress of Hogwarts. **_

'**Mr. Potter, this is Minerva McGonagall.' _She said. She didn't really need to announce herself, that accent alone told Ginny who it was_. 'Miss Ride here has requested to use this Howler instead of normal post and would like to speak to you.'**

'**Harry Potter?' _a girl's voice said._ 'THE Harry Potter? I thought you were just a movie!' McGonagall could be heard sighing in the background. 'Any who, you've heard my offer. What says you?'**

_**The Howler disintegrated like any other before he could reply.**_

_********__'You have a film?'_ _Neville said with awe. 'About you? Since when?'_

'_**What's this about, mate?' Ron said, picking up his clingy niece. **_

'_**Yeah, Harry. What have you not been telling me?'**_

'_**It's nothing.' He insisted. 'I swear, Ginny! A girl is here who wants me to help her save the world.'**_

'_**Just a girl?' Hannah said skeptically. 'You sure it isn't just a rabid fan looking for attention from the Famous Harry Potter?'**_

'_**No, it wasn't like that at all. She, she said she talked with Dumbledore and McGonagall.'**_

'_**Mate,' Ron said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 'Dumbledore's-'**_

'_**Dead, I know. I was there. His portrait, in McGonagall's office.'**_

'_**So you're just going to jump into some superhero group to help some nutter save the world?' Ginny said in a pitch much higher than usual. 'Are you mad? You've already done that! I can't lose you again!'**_

_**Harry put his hands on his wives shoulders. 'Gin, you're **_**not **_**going to lose me. I promise. But I have to do this, you know that.'**_

_**Ginny nodded, but she couldn't help but have a bad feeling.**_

…

Dear Maximum Ride,

Of course I'll help, but what're we saving the world from, exactly?

Oh, and I'm a wizard, I hope you know that beforehand.

Love,

Harry Potter

P.S- And what's this about a film?

…

**-UGLIES- **

** ~MindRain~**

June 27th, 2315, 5:12 A.M. The outskirts of Tally's City.

Timeline: Post Specials, pre Extras. Days after Tally sent out her last letter.

…

'_**You ready, Tals?' David asked, holding up his half of the dam with his hoverboard. **_

'_**Don't call me that.' Tally said, her Special muscles not even strained under the weight 'You know how much I hate nicknames.'**_

_**David laughed quietly, finally tossing the remains of the wooden dam onto the bank, collapsing next to it-completely exhausted.**_

_**Tally took a moment to watch the tremendous outflow of water escape from the last supports. Energy or not, this river was too important to waste. **_

'_**Tired, Random?'**_

'_**I'm not a Random.' He said through hard breathing. 'You told me yourself not two days ago.'**_

_**Tally shrugged. 'SwedeBalls or Spagbol?'**_

_**David smiled. 'Whichever's faster.'**_

…

'_**What did you say in that letter again?'**_

_**Tally looked at him oddly. He had interrupted the perfect stillness. 'Why?'**_

'_**Just wondering,' he said with a mouthful of Spagbol 'My mother still secretly hates you for taking me away from her.'**_

'_**Figures. She's always hated me, hasn't she?'**_

_**David thought for a second, then nodded and looked at her. 'Yep. Pretty much covers it.'**_

_**Tally pushed her Swedeballs away and pulled her knees up to her chin, just staring out into the distant lights on the city, a look of longing in her eyes.**_

'_**You're missing it, aren't you? Shay and them?'**_

'_**No. Don't be stupid, David.'**_

_**In the mist of the river, Tally looked out onto her city. Truth be told, she really did miss it. Her old life was a blur-her whole being changed so quickly. Even now, four years and three surgeries since being a lonely Ugly, she was still looking out onto the skyline, wishing for a life she couldn't have. **_

…

'**You've heard it all.' Maximum said, the red letter flapping words to the wind. 'We need you, you in?'**

**Tally smirked. This was not going to be the end of Tally Youngblood. Not today.**

…

Dear Maximum Ride,

Saving the world? From you Rusties? Are you insane? From what I know, you're all dead anyway.

-Tally Youngblood

P.S - Whatever I'm in.

…

**-KATNISS EVERDEEN**-

**~Mockingjay ~**

June 29th, 2162. The Meadow, District 12.

Timeline: One year before the Epilogue.

…

'_**Deep in the Meadow, under the willow…'**_

_**Katniss grimaced. She now regretted the decision of teaching her daughter the words. She can't know that the last time she sung those words; it was over Rue's dying request. She couldn't believe that it was being used for something as simple as rocking a child, her **_**child, none-the-less, **_**to sleep.**_

'_**Peeta?' She whispered sharply. 'I need to talk to you.'**_

_**Her husband looked up at her, tucking his daughter's hair around her ear as she sighed in her sleep. With a confused look, he followed her into the hall.**_

'_**Katniss, you all right?'**_

'_**I don't want her to know that song, Peeta. I can't look at her and not see Rue. Don't, I'm fine. Just… quit it with the singing, all right?'**_

'_**Of course, Katniss.' Peeta whispered, tucking a flyaway hair back behind her ear. 'You should've told me before. I had no idea it bothered you so much.'**_

'_**Well, it does.' Katniss said quietly, as to not disturb her. 'Is she still asleep?'**_

_**Peeta nodded, so she walked down the hall to the bedroom where their newborn son was crying. She walked to the handmade bassinet and lifted up her baby. He was beautiful, even she had to admit. Her own big grey eyes and curly, blond hair from Peeta curled up in hiccuping wails. She cuddled him, finally reaching the rocking chair so she could feed her son. **_

_**Katniss isn't emotional. Not anymore, she had gotten over the horrors of her old life with Peeta's help. She wasn't the Mokingjay any longer. She was just, her. And that was worth it all.**_

_**Finally, after an hours' worth of sobs and sniffles, he was asleep. She carried him quietly back to the doorway, not even noticing her husband's presence.**_

'_**You are such a good mother, you know that?'**_

_**Katniss rolled her eyes, placing a blanket over the boy and stroking his soft, baby face.**_

'_**Come on, it's been a long day.' He said with a smile, holding the sheet open for her.**_

'_**Days are days, Peeta.' She said, snapping his hand away. 'They don't get longer or shorter.'**_

'_**Oh you know exactly what I meant.'**_

'_**I'm not sure I do.'**_

_**There was a long, comfortable silence. **_

_**Suddenly, Peeta sat up.**_

'_**Peeta, what is it?' she murmured, half-asleep. The boy hiccuped from the foot of the bed. Katniss groaned and leaned over to glare at her husband. **_

'_**I completely forgot! I got a letter for you, today!'**_

'_**A letter?' she said pointedly. 'You do all that because I got a letter?' she paused. 'Wait, it wasn't from my mother, was it?'**_

_**He cracked a smile. 'No, it wasn't from anyone we know. It was bright red. The thing talked to me and terrified the whole bakery. Lost some good business thanks to you.'**_

'_**It was sent from the Capitol? We told them to leave us alone!'**_

'_**No, it wasn't from the Capitol. It was from Maximum Ride. She said you would know what she meant by you needing a reminder.'**_

_**Katniss kept silent.**_

'_**You're keeping something from me, Katniss.'**_

_**She tucked back into bed, effectively ignoring him.**_

_**He sighed. 'Tell me, Katniss. I want to help you.'**_

_**It wasn't until much later that she answered him, and by then, he was sound asleep.**_

'_**It's because I couldn't bear lose you again.' Katniss whispered, caressing his face quietly. 'I have to save the world, Peeta. And this time, it'll just be me.'**_

_**...**_

Dear Maximum Ride,

I'm not sure I can do this again. Another war took, everything from me. If I'm going to help, it'll just be me.

-Katniss Everdeen

…

It was August 6th, 2012.

Six people from drastically different worlds and times must come together and save the world one last time.

A Seaweed Brain.

The Wolfsbane.

The Boy Who Lived.

The Architect of the MindRain.

A retired Mockingjay,

And a FlyAway birdkid.

Because if they don't, who will?

…

~Edited as in August 17th.~

**Be a great reader and leave me a review:D **

**Love,**

**Violet Sky**


	2. The After

**And the sneak peek I thought I wasn't going to do! My thanks to the overwhelming support. You guys are awesome! **

**But still, something substantial won't come 'till November. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed! **

_Timeline: Falls directly after the events in _Nevermore prequel, _The After_

…

'Are you coming, Angel?'

Angel was startled by the noise. She hadn't heard anything for the past hour and a half that she'd been sitting there on the cliff, and any voice, especially _this_ voice, was as far from welcome as anyone's could be.

She couldn't even think about what had happened- it just made her heart hurt. An explosion, the sky on fire, the humungous devastating wave that killed Max and Fang…

All the normal people were dead.

She knew it. There was just no way anyone normal could've survived that, but it was hard to say aloud. That just made it all the more real. Made it hurt more. Made the screams louder.

Especially since she saw it happen.

'No.'

'No?' Lucy's voice sounded confused. They were usually on such good terms.

'No.'

'Why?

'Isn't it obvious?' Angel said softly, turning around to face her friend. '_I _caused this to happen._ I _was the one who killed them. I'm as welcome as Jeb is with the others and everyone knows it.'

She then clenched her teeth angrily and turned back around with her arms crossed around her chest.

_Oh not this again_ Lucy sighed. Ever since she had met the seven-year-old, she didn't know what to think. She could see the future, read minds, and who knows _what _else, but all in all, she was just a girl who had seen some tough times. Not at all unlike her, who'd been dead for sixty years prior to the _second_ end of the world.

'Angel, no one blames you.' She said in the soft tone her sister Susan often used to use. 'What happened isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. It just _happened_, and that's that.'

'I don't believe you.'

Lucy ignored her friend, sitting beside her on the cliff-face, taking one of her shaking hands in her own. After a pregnant pause, a soft hiccup emerged from beside her.

Lucy didn't dare say anything else. She had seen the devastation just the same as Angel had today, but she wasn't the one that had gotten experimented on. She hadn't been the one locked up in a laboratory for the majority of her life. She wasn't the one who had seen what was left of her family killed right before her eyes. Lucy wasn't one to say anything reassuring. That was the Flock's job. That was Max's job.

'Lucy?' Hermione called from a good distance behind them. 'Iggy says he's got the sleeping arrangements ready!'

Lucy sat beside her friend on the cliff, grasping one of her hands firmly like she hadn't heard anything at all.

Angel hiccupped again.

And that was the only sound there was left, crying.

_Don't fight back the memories._ She thought desperately. _Please let me help you._

But she knew Angel wasn't listening.

…


	3. Her Idea

~June 20th, 2012~

'Miss Ride- what a pleasure to finally meet you.'

Max looked at the old woman's hand warily, confused if she should shake it or not. Who knows what crap this lady had to dump on her? This was just all a stupid mistake… what was she even doing here in the first place? Flying to Scotland had seemed like such a good idea at the time, and there was no guarantee that this lady could actually help her.

Max looked up, her gaze carefully avoiding her tea partners, and looked around the tidy restaurant for the first time. It was small, but well kept. They were in the corner of the restaurant, with an old, wooden staircase opposite. There were many tables, with loads of kids her age talking happily around them, huge glasses of some orange, foamy drink. There were also people in normal clothes, old and young alike, people in large jackets that really looked like they tied their mother's good towels to their shoulders.

Finally, after a long period of just staring at each other, Max took the invitation and to her relief, her tea buddy almost seemed to manage a smile.

'Uh, me too. Thanks for, you know, inviting me here.'

'Please, sit.' She said, gesturing to the seat adjacent to her, sitting down herself.

Max gulped, wiping her palms on her jeans.

'So tell me, Miss Ride,' the woman said, her heavy accent making Max smirk despite her nervousness. 'Why is it that I invited you here?'

Max squirmed in her seat, not touching the glass he toothless waiter plunked in front of her. She had to think about her answer for a second before she answered, this lady's whole teacher stare making giving her the jitters.

'Because I have to save the world?'

'Thank you, Tom,' she said as he too brought her cup, watching Max as she took a cautious sip of the same orange foam. 'You failed to answer my question, Miss Ride.'

Max sputtered incoherently, whatever smooth moves she once had instantly taking a pitiful nose- dive.

The woman sighed. It now bothered Max that she didn't even know her name.

'Um, I didn't do anything, to like, _bad_, right?' she said with a pitiful squeak. Max then coughed and tried again. 'I don't even know where we are for Pete's sake!' Max threw her hands up in the air. 'I didn't even get your name!'

Just in the corner of Max's eye, she saw something weird. Like _really_ weird.

She thought she saw it start raining above that guy in the corner's head, like a totally old-school cartoon.

Her teacher buddy- what a nice change- leaned forward, that small smile just barely visible once again. 'What do you think you saw, Miss Ride? It's not often that your eyes can deceive you.'

Max slapped a hand over her mouth, and McGonagall just smiled.

'It's-it's raining above his head!' Max said in a doubtful tone. 'Just his-no one else's.'

The man turned to face them, a smirk on his lips. He swept his long beard over his shoulder and stood up, starting towards them. Max quickly put her head down, counting escape routes- as always.

The man arrived at their table, swatting the rain away with his hand.

'Evening, Professor,' the man said, wiping some red drink stain from his mouth and moustache. 'Pleasure, as always.'

'Evening, Aberforth,' her tea partner said. 'Fancy seeing you outside your pub. And, if I may, who did manage to curse you?'

'Bloody Mundungus Fletcher,' Aberforth spat. 'The bloody codger got me.'

'You're a Professor?' Max asked.

'Yes, at Edinburgh.'

Aberforth looked at the lady like she was an idiot.

'Edinburgh? You teach at-' McGonagall looked at him severely, and then he was silent. She then looked Max straight in the eye like only a teacher can.

Max quickly backpedalled.

'I mean-'

'What's goin' on here?' Aberforth said, his bright blue eyes looking angry and confused, turning to Max . 'Who's this?'

'Maximum Ride, Aberforth Dumbledore.' The ex-McGonagall said, waving her hand in welcome despite the thick smog of awkwardness. 'My apologies for not introducing you sooner. Oh and Aberforth? A simply _Finite _would've cleared that, poor excuse of a raincloud in a heartbeat.'

Aberforth grumbled, pulling a knarled and unshapely wand from his jacket pocket, waving it above his head. In a moment, the raincloud was completely gone; and with another wave, the water evaporated.

Max stayed silent.

'How much did you tell her, Minerva?' Aberforth said roughly, his eyes looking threatening to McGonagall's green ones.

'This is nothing in your concern, _Aberforth._' She almost spat. 'You would do well to leave things that aren't in your concern alone.'

They exchanged steely glares.

'And here!' Max yelped, gesturing madly which resulted in tipped her tea to the ground. 'If you're just lying to me-'

'This is the Leaky Cauldron,' Minerva said, still glaring at Aberforth Dumbledore. 'It's a popular place.'

'Yes, I can see that.'

Max was troubled. She knew that Harry Potter was just fiction. It wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be real, because if magic existed outside of the books, there was no reason she had to have gone through what she did. Harry could've rescued her and the flock from their crates before anything bad ever happened to them.

Could everything she knew, everything she'd gone through… had that all been for nothing?

'I'm confused,' Max said carefully, looking McGonagall straight in the eye. 'Are you _really_ Minerva McGonagall?'

'…Yes.'

'You don't really teach at Edinburgh, do you? You teach Transfiguration.'

Minerva stayed silent.

'You do!' Max yelped, her hands flying to her mouth. 'Oh, I so called it!'

'How do you know, speaking, of course, that this _rubbish _of Magic really _was _real, how could you prove that I taught the ancient skill of Transfiguration?'

'The Harry Potter movies,'

'Films?' McGonagall said, pulling her face away from Aberforth's.

'No, movies.' Max said, confused. 'What the heck are "films?" Oh, just wait until Angel…'

She stopped suddenly, not realizing what she had just said.

'Angel?'

Max went silent.

'Miss Ride,' McGonagall interrupted with a stern voice. 'This is a very dire security issue. How do you know who I am? Where you are? Muggles, that is, _your_ kind, wouldn't even know where they're going without assistance!'

'Easy,' Max said, pleased to hear her voice was solid again. 'There are eight movies about Harry Potter made after a book series. They're huge. You should've seen the Deathly Hallows- it was epic, man. We all saw it in theatres.

McGonagall furrowed her brow, wondering just how so many Muggles knew Harry Potter's name. Knew _her_ name. But they would've all thought it was fiction, she thought. They would never have guessed that everything magical is, in fact, very real.

But who had given the secret away?

'Not knowing what you're gettin' yourself into, do yeh' Minerva?'

'Silence, Aberforth.'

He, surprisingly, went quiet, pulling up a chair in apparent interest.

'Yes, well, I do not know who slipped the Magical World into Muggle media, but rest assured that you are, in fact, correct.'

Max smiled slowly, her whole face lighting up in a smile that could've lit the whole pub.

'I think I may have a solution to all of our complications,' McGonagall said finally, taking a final sip of her rapidly cooling tea. 'It's high time for a visit.'

'A visit?'

'Yes. I believe Mr Potter might have an opinion on our dilemma.' She stood up, fastening her cloak around herself. 'Take my arm.'

Max looked at McGonagall like she had kicked her in the jaw.

'We're… going to see _Harry Potter? By Apparation-?j_

'Yes, Apparation,' McGonagall interrupted. 'Or did those films fail to mention it?'

'What're you-' Aberforth protested, half-risen out of his chair. 'Minerva!'

With her eyes closed tightly, Max hesitantly took her arm. And with a crack- they disappeared.

…

'_James Sirius_ _Potter!_'

'Hurry, Jamie!' Al said in a whisper, hiding behind his brother in the overflowing linen cupboard. 'Mum'll find you!'

'_Us,' _James said irritably, fixing something a careful flick of his wand. 'I wasn't aware I was alone.'

Ever since they were born, James and Albus Potter had had a love/hate relationship. They were still partners in crime, but Albus was still the younger, and James had Freddy, who was slowly, but surely taking over his job. Albus didn't like the new development one bit.

Albus sighed.

'Did you get it?' Albus said wistfully, straining his eyes in the pitch-black cupboard.

'My wand?' James laughed, like his brother was asking a stupid question. 'Dad and Uncle George took me an' Freddy yesterday.'

'How come we didn't getta come?' Al said with a furrowed brow.

'Cause you're not going to Hogwarts next year,' James said with a tone of smugness. 'You're still just a little boy.'

'I'm not _little,' _Albus said, crossing his arms over his chest. 'I'm seven now. Dad wasn't any taller than me when he was starting Hogwarts. It's not my fault _you _got the Weasley genes.'

'_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW!'_ Ginny's voice screamed- a little closer now.

'What did you _do_?' Albus said in a whisper. 'I thought we were just pranking Lily and Rosie!'

'We are. Now shut up so I can think.'

'_Come down RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL OWL YOUR FATHER!'_

'Jamie she's going to owl dad!' Albus said quickly, putting his hand on the doorknob. James seethed, wondering if his prank was even worth the wrath his mum had in store. He motioned for his brother to sit down next to him.

Albus settled down next to his James, holding in a breath as footsteps protruded from right outside the cupboard door, crunching over a toy, cursing, and then moving on with the grace of a dying hippogriff.

James let out a relieved breath.

'What- what's all this?' Al whispered, fingering the miniature box hidden in his Quidditch sheets. One of many.

'Uh, nothing.'

'No its not! It says it right here! _Experimental property of Weasley's Wizard-'_

The footsteps stopped and the door wrenched open, revealing the little traitor herself.

'MUM!' Lily shouted, Rosie looking smug right beside her. 'I FOUND THEM!'

'Bugger off!' James hissed. 'She'll-'

But he was too late. Just at that moment, Ginny Potter was outside the door; looking ferocious even with dirty trousers and old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. Her hair was an absolute mess, bits and pieces flying around her face as she shook with anger.

'So _that's_ where you two disappeared to,' Ginny said in a deadly whisper, appearing with murder in her eyes. Her sons shrunk down in shame. 'You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Lily hid behind her mother in confusion, not understanding why her brothers were getting yelled at. Rosie quietly grabbed her cousin's hand- leading them back to the safety of the play room.

'I was so WORRIED!' Ginny shouted. 'I called and called and called, but do you answer me? OF COURSE NOT!'

'Mum, I-'

'DON'T GET ME STARTED ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU MAY NOT HAVE INITIATED IT, BUT YOU FOLLOWED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!'

'Mum, it wasn't-'

'I ASKED ONE THING, _ONE THING_, AND CAN YOU DO IT?! OF COURSE NOT!

'Mum-'

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! TO. YOUR. _ROOM! _THE BOTH OF YOU!_'_

Albus grabbed his brother's shoulder, herding him into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

'What were you _thinking?_'

Albus looked at James in shock. What had _he_ done? He wasn't exactly the one with experimental Weasley products, was he?

'…What?'

'So you hear Mum around the corner,' James began, gesturing madly standing in his favourite spot, right beside the bay window facing the pitch. 'And the best course of action your pea-brain can come up with is to shout out to the ENTIRE world that I have stuff from Uncle George hidden in the linin cupboard! Mum's gonna KILL me!'

'No she won't.' Albus said, sitting down on his bottom bunk, fiddling with his rucksack. 'Dad would never let her.'

'Oh, but I imagine she'll try, won't she?' James exclaimed.

'Look, she didn't find it,' Albus exclaimed. 'She'll never find it. You'd think I'm mad if I'd leave something like that lying around.'

James managed a smile. 'So you did get it then?'

Albus smiled, putting his brother's bounty under his bunk with a kick.

Behind James, Albus could just make out the doorknob- shaking silently to opening. The shelf above the doorway quivered and Albus could just make out his brother muttering… _something_. And when it did open, an entire shelf full of Quidditch collectables fell on seven-year-old Hugo.

There was a long pause while the cousins all stared at each other.

'OW!' Hugo yelled dumbly.

'What did you do that for?' He exclaimed, rubbing his now throbbing forehead. He picked up the accused golden ball at his feet, comparing it to the swell on his forehead. As he tossed it back to Albus, the small crack that had always been there grew, and by the time it landed in Albus' palm, it was in six or seven pieces.

'My snitch!' Albus groaned, fingering his most prized possession.

Hugo looked terrified; he knew how much that blundered Snitch meant to his cousin. Not to even mention his uncle. He stepped over the mess of programmes and Quidditch mini figures to his cousin's bunk-bed.

'It was the first snitch dad ever caught,' James added sadly, taking it out of his brother's hand. 'I'm sure Mum can fix it, Al; if you don't want Dad to know.'

'But what if she can't? Dad'll be so upset!'

'I'm sorry, Al-'

'Me too,' Hugo said eagerly, bending down to pick up some of the fallen memorabilia. 'Let me help!'

'It doesn't matter.'

Hugo and James looked at Albus in shock. The snitch fell from James' hand, falling to the floor like it hadn't dropped at all. It was silent, and that alone said everything that Albus couldn't.

'Just, ne'er mind, okay?' He said finally, kicking his brother's favourite Puddlemore United jersey aside. 'Forget I said anything. Sorry for shouting, Hugo. I'll just, uh, be at the pitch.'

He then picked up his snitch, well aware that everyone was watching him, awkwardly walked away.

…

Albus shut the door quietly, walking out from the threshold and into the hall. As he passed his sisters room, he could hear Rose and Lily giggling madly as a dull _thud_ hit the door. And then, out of the blue, he ran straightaway into something warm and very fluffy.

'Oof!' Ginny said, half of her laundry slopping to the floor. 'Watch where you're going, Al.'

'Sorry, Mum.'

'You okay, sweetheart?' she asked, slapping his father's Ministry robes into her basket. 'You look peaky.'

With a sniffle, Albus pulled the shattered snitch out of his pocket and showed her what was left of his snitch.

'James was trying to keep people out of our room,' Albus began, his eyes already starting to prickle. 'So he-he said this spell- I can't remember which- to knock the shelf above our door off its nail. He did, an' all of our stuff fell on Hugo-'

'Is he alright?' Ginny interrupted with a hand over her mouth. 'He isn't hurt, right?'

'He's fine, Mum.'

'Oh, how your aunt will murder me if her child comes home with a bump on his head…'

'An' my snitch broke,' Albus concluded, shuffling the remains into his mother's hands. 'Can you fix it?'

Ginny attempted to put the pieces back together with her wand before they fell apart again. She sighed.

'I don't know, Al,' she said sadly, sitting on her knees in front of her son. 'This is some tricky magic. We can show it to Aunt Hermione later when she comes to collect Rosie and Hugo if you'd like.'

'Okay.'

Ginny slipped the snitch into her jumper pocket.

'Meanwhile,' Ginny said with forced cheerfulness. 'Now that I've ridded this house of experimental Weasley products, I say it's high time for nosh. What says you?'

Albus nodded quietly.

'Go get the others, will you? I'll make cheese toasties.'

'…Really?'

'I'm your mother, Al. You'd think I'd know what your favourite is by now.'

Albus smiled slowly and walked back up hall. Aunt Hermione could fix it! Harry would never have to know what happened to his Snitch, it would be fixed long before he came back week after next from his Auror mission. It would all be alright again.

He passed his parent's bedroom across the hall, but before he saw his father's office, he could hear a small voice talking. Which shouldn't have been possible, all of the kids in the Potter's house were otherwise occupied.

But once Al turned the corner, he was taken aback. His sister was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a tall, ornate portrait. On the sides of the black frame were carefully inscribed words in a language Albus couldn't understand. On the very top of the gilded frame lay a careful inscription: _Severus Snape, the Bravest Man I Have Ever Known. _

Little of the scene made sense to Albus. _Severus… _that was his middle name. His father had once told him that he was named after a brave and courageous Professor that had died. This man didn't look brave at all, nothing like Albus Dumbledore, whom he was at least _proud_ of being named after. He was the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, and his portrait was hanging on the wall opposite. Severus Snape, from what he had overheard his mother saying, was just harsh and cruel. He didn't even look brave. He had thick, greasy black hair that hung over his high robe collar. His face was proud and scarred, but pulled in an uncharacteristic smile as he looked down on his little sister.

From what he knew, those portraits had been in that office for ever. That was one of the first memories of this house, his dad and Professor McGonagall hanging them on the walls. He didn't understand then, and he sure didn't understand now. His mum had always hated them there.

Albus slipped in the door, silently clicking it shut behind him. As he turned to join his sister, he was interrupted by Severus Snape.

'Where did you say Potter- that is, your father went?' Professor Snape said carefully. 'I would wish to speak with him.'

'Daddy's away on a mission with Uncle Ron.' Lily said eagerly. 'Mum says they won't be back for a long time. I miss him lots.'

The black haired man smiled.

'You remind me of someone I once knew, Lily Luna,' he said, his hand reaching out, but hesitating, and then dropping at the last second, a look of hopeless longing in his dark eyes. 'A very good friend of mine, indeed.'

'Was she pretty?'

The man laughed.

'Looks are meaningless, little girl. But yes, I always thought she was very pretty.'

'How come?'

Albus inched closer, just out of sight, but closer to hear. He could just make out his littlest sister kneeling before the man, her favourite stuffed animal, Hedwig (after their dad's first owl) in her arms and pure adoration written all over her face.

'Because the most attractive person alive today is most likely to have the least amount of logic.'

'You don't need logic!' Lily laughed, reaching up on her tip-toes to brush the frame with the tips of her fingers. 'You can be pretty too! Aunt Hermione is pretty, and she's smart.'

'Aunt Hermione,' the portrait mused. 'What a twist this turned to be. Weasley marrying that Granger girl. Completely absurd.'

'Let's not yell.' Lily said with a pout. 'Rosie went to play with the boys, and I'm lonely. I just wanna talk, Sev!'

The portrait looked like he'd been hit between the eyes.

'No, I'm sorry,' he mumbled, turning away, the white background behind him becoming clearer. 'I-I should visit Headmistress McGonagall. Goodbye Miss Ev-Potter.'

Severus left the portrait, and Lily looked confused beyond belief; no doubt wondering what had happened to the man in the frame. Who was Evans?

…

'JAMES! ALBUS! LILY, ROSIE AND HUGO! COME DOWN, PLEASE!' Ginny yelled, one hand on the bannister.

'They were good, I expect?' Hermione asked, sipping her tea, and looking at her sister-in-law over the rim of her cup. 'I'd hate to think they made a fuss.'

Ginny scoffed, walking back to the kitchen and to the waiting griddle, turning over a slightly-burnt cheese toasty.

'Cheese Toasty?' Ginny asked, a sandwich clamped between a pair of tongs.

'Please.'

Ginny flipped it onto the chipped plate (from the time that Teddy dropped it) and jumped up to join her sister-in-law on the kitchen counter-top.

'Hermione, your kids would lick the mud off the pitch if I even _mentioned_ that it could do with a cleaning.'

'Just the same-' Hermione said carefully.

'Hello, Mum!'

Just then, James, Hugo and Rosie came tumbling down the staircase, Rose's long plait clamped in-between her cousin's fists- much to her distaste- and it wasn't until Ginny stood and glared that her son knew to retract. Hugo smiled, obliviously, at his mum and flew into her arms.

Hermione smiled. 'Hello, darling. Had fun today?'

'Yeah, loads.'

Rosie finally wrenched free of James, and after giving him a look of absolute Weasley fury, ran to her mother, Ron's half-smile on her face. 'Lily an' I got Jamie and Al into trouble.'

'What sort of trouble?' she cast a sharp look at Rose. 'Nothing… dangerous, right?'

'Just experimental Weasley Wizard Wheezes Products-'

'Experimental products?' Hermione said, outraged. She turned to her children 'Did you two have anything to do with this?'

'No, don't you worry, Hermione.' Ginny began, her hands already forming a dangerous grip on the counter. 'It's my lot who's in trouble.'

James grinned.

…

Behind the family in the kitchen, not even twenty feet away, a pair of footsteps and a question lingered. He waited impatiently. It was raining, as it usually was this close to the sea, and the air tasted of salt. This sobering weather didn't appeal to the man in any way; in fact, he was getting rather close to actually despising it.

This man didn't move, well, not directly, anyway. He hesitated. He swayed. He waited. Waited for the opportune moment to summon up his Gryffindor courage and chance the cold, hard wood.

He hoped, for all of their sakes, the ideal would be reality.

Harry Potter hasn't been home for two months.

This, of course, was the root of his issues. He hadn't been home for sixty-two days. What sort of a husband, no, what sort of a _father_ would do that? Harry had thought that after all that he had been through; this sort of thing would disappear. He didn't _want_ to be away from his family, per se, but there were still Death Eaters in the world. And he swore to Kingsley that he wouldn't rest until the last of this was gone. Ron said the same thing, which didn't do him any favours.

Harry stared at the peeling white paint. When was the last time he had helped Ginny with things like that? Painting the back door, teaching his daughter how to tie her shoes, showing his sons how to play Quidditch? He wasn't there, just wasn't home enough to know what the family life his wife loved was all about.

_You're protecting them,_ he thought.

But still, the best protection and dedication in the world won't convince your baby girl call you 'daddy.'

The house had three entrances, all of which Harry had strong enchantments on. Harry was very… religious in the way his security was governed. It had to be top of the line. It had to be accessible. It had to be _safe._ His family had to be safe.

But despite all of that, behind him, the cellar door creaked open.

Harry didn't make any visible notion that he had heard anything. For all he knew, it could be his son James getting marmalade for his sister's toast. But it could also be a Death Eater, waiting behind the kitchen door for the opportunity to strike.

_You know the spell, Harry._

Harry closed his eyes, his right hand clenching in anticipation. Who was it there? Who was it that opened the cellar door?

Death Eater.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ He said desperately, pointing his cherry wand at the quivering door. '_Petrificus Totalus!'_

The peeling door shut with a slam and a thick thud hit the dust. Something glass cracked.

The cheery conversation in the kitchen screeched to a stop.

Harry stood carefully, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The person behind that door hadn't stood a chance. He had spoken verbally, but he rarely did anymore.

_Do you remember me telling you we were practising _non-verbal_ spells, Potter? _

The front door opposite him opened quickly, slamming against the wood walls.

'Who's there? James?' an oddly familiar female voice sounded from the front door. Harry was still well hidden.

_Wait-James?!_

'James, are you there?'

Footsteps sounded from the doorway. Harry turned to head carefully, very aware of what he'd just done.

_Life isn't meant to be a war, Potter. Don't live it like it is. _

Mad-Eye.

'Are you alright, love?'

It was Hermione.

She walked right past Harry on the back doorstep, her brand new wand held cautiously in her hand. She already had that 'motherly look' in her expression. Harry covered his mouth with his hand in horror of what his reflexes had brought him.

'James, oh Jamie please be alright.'

Harry crept towards his best-friend.

To his ultimate disgust, when Hermione moved the cellar door, his son's body was laying there, not a Death Eater, his eyes open, cold and stiff.

Hermione stifled a sob.

'Oh, Jamie.' Hermione cried, holding her nephew's body close in the cold soil of the cellar door. 'Oh, James.'

Harry stepped out of the shadows, running, running, as fast as he could until he reached his son.

'_Finite!'_

'_Harry?'_

'Dad?'

Harry stepped over Hermione, holding his son in a breathless grip.

'James.' he murmured. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, son.'

James ignored his father's shaking and shifted so he was facing him, his eyes alight.

'Oh, Dad!'

To Harry's surprise, his son hugged him with vigour, something he would normally never do, and stood.

'Harry!' Hermione yelped from beside him, grabbing her best friend in a hug. 'You scared me half to death!'

Harry couldn't do more than stammer apologies, but Hermione just shook her head happily.

'But where's-'

'MUM!' James shouted. 'Guess what?! _DAD'S HOME!'_

…

'_Harry?'_

'Oh, Gin!'

The room erupted in laughter. James held his father's middle, determined not to let him go.

Harry engulfed his wife in a tight hug, his eyes misty. Behind him, the teapot whistled, but it was completely ignored. Before long, Harry's Auror robes were dotted with her tears.

'I missed you so much.' Ginny whispered.

'You have no idea, love,' Harry breathed in her ear.

'DADDY!'

His daughter latched herself to Harry's knee. Harry laughed, snuggling his daughter close.

'Welcome home, Harry!' Hermione said her voice higher than usual. Her clothes were off, her whole demeanour untidy. To Harry's confusion, she grabbed Harry's hand and led them into the Scullery.

Hermione shoved the door shut behind her with her elbow, in the small space, turned to look at her brother-in-law.

'Where's Ron, Harry?'

Harry looked at her in shock. Ron said he had sent ahead. He said that Hermione had already known and he shouldn't worry about it. Then again, Ron said a lot of things. Harry was beginning to wonder how many of those things were actually put to action.

'He's-he was supposed to be at your place.' Harry said, confused. 'You didn't know we were coming home?'

'I- well, of course _I_ did.' Hermione said irritably. 'Ron must've just forgotten to owl me the when.'

Harry looked at her oddly. Something was off. Hermione loved it when they came home. She used to make her mother's apple tart with ice-cream whenever they were tired after a mission. Ron sprayed whipped cream out of the can into their kid's mouths. It was tradition- and his best-friend looked abandoned.

'I don't get it. Something isn't right here. Oh, wait-'

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes. 'It's our _anniversary _today. I thought he'd try and surprise me, but he didn't even bother with a-a bloody card!'

Harry looked shocked as Hermione fell into his arms. Ron wasn't _that_ much of a git; he'd remember his own anniversary, right? He wouldn't leave his wife alone.

'Hermione, I'm sure he's just at home, waiting for you.' Harry motioned to her kids in the kitchen. 'We'll mind them, go and see him!'

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded. 'Thanks Harry. You-you have no idea-'

Harry laughed. 'Oh, I have quite the idea, thanks.'

Hermione slapped him playfully, opening the glass door and leading them back in the kitchen.

To his surprise, he already had visitors.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at his kitchen table, an untouched cheese toasty on her plate. A teenaged girl was sitting beside her.

'Mr Potter,' McGonagall said. 'I've caught you at a good time, I presume?'

_Um, no?_

'Is… anything wrong, Professor?'

She nodded sombrely.

'I must beg your indulgence for a few minutes.' McGonagall said. 'Harry, Miss Ride and I must be alone. Is there such a place?'

'Uh, yes,' Ginny spoke up. 'the drawing room. Upstairs, down the hall and to your right. Harry knows the way.'

McGonagall nodded, and her, Harry and the girl walked up the stairs.

Ginny looked closely at the girl at her table as she walked to the living room. She had no idea who she was, or why she was in her house. Hermione tugged at her best-friend's sleeve, motioning for her to help herd the remainder of the kids into the next room.

…

Harry opened the solid wood door and walked into his study. It surprised him to see his daughters stuffed owl on the floor, she never had come in here when he wasn't home. When he sat at his desk, he made sure to tuck the loose Marauder's Map into the cupboard.

McGonagall and her guest sat down. Harry put Lily on his lap and pulled out his chair.

'My apologies,' McGonagall said crisply, pulling out her chair the smallest amount to allow Max to be seen. 'This is Maximum Ride, Mr Potter,'

Harry leaned forward, careful to keep his daughter close, shaking her hand warily.

'Wotcher, Maximum Ride.'

'Uh, nice to meet you too.' Max said, 'But call me Max.'

'Max,' Harry said. 'pleasure.'

Harry looked at his old professor warily. He knew he wouldn't invite some invalid to his home if the need wasn't important. She was here for a reason.

'Why she is here, Mr Potter,' McGonagall said quietly, although loudly considering she had broken the silence. 'Is because she has a mission to complete, one she couldn't hope to do alone. She has to-'

'Save the world.' Max completed, looking at Harry for his reaction. 'Everything.'

'I already did that, Max.' Harry said gently, holding Lily close.

'No, I mean for _us_, you know, the Muggless.'

'_Muggles_,' Harry said with a smirk. 'If you're going to speak about Muggles the least you could do is pronounce it right.'

McGonagall managed a tight smile.

'What I _mean,'_ Max said irritably. 'Is that we need some help here.'

'I'll have to think about it,' Harry said carefully. 'I'm not home very often, anyways, because I'm an-'

'Auror. Right? With Ron Weasley?'

'…Yes.' Harry said, pulling his chair closer to the table. 'How did you know that?'

'Everyone knows that!' Max said, exasperated. 'I mean, there isn't a kid alive who doesn't know your name!'

McGonagall and Harry shared a look of confusion.

'Harry Potter is huge,' Max explained. 'The books are huge, but who wants to read?! We all thought the movies were wicked.'

'Films? There are Muggle films about me?'

'Duh.' Max said, leaning her chair back on two legs. 'Eight of them.'

'_Eight?!'_

'Yeah,' Max said. 'Is that Ginny and Hermione downstairs?'

'…Yes.'

'That is so cool. Nudge idolised Ginny.'

'Nudge?' wondering why anyone but him would ever even _consider _idolising his wife.

Max waved her hand dismissively. 'One of my sisters. Anyways, so you in?'

'I don't know, Max.' Harry said. 'I can't go through another war, I-I just can't.'

McGonagall stood up, followed by Max.

'We'll let you think about it, Harry.' Max said. 'We need you.'

Harry showed them to the door, but Max pushed back.

'We're going to be called the Alternate Avengers,' she said, pulling an old rain slick on. 'Like the real Avengers. Just, consider it, okay?'

Harry had no words that would've been right. There was no way he could do all of that again.

…

**Done! **

**So I've come up with an update schedule. This won't be updated more than once a month. I want the chapters to be long, and that takes some time.**

**Anyways… review?**

**-Violet Sky **


	4. Too Late for Us

**"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"  
Nico's eyes widened. "But-"  
"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"  
"I-I will."  
Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.  
-The Mark of Athena, Chapter XLIX, Annabeth**

Falling.  
That was final and most painful sensation.  
Percy knew it.  
Annabeth knew it.  
Falling meant death. And death meant never going back.  
Annabeth knew that this was the end; there was simply no way that they could escape, not like they had all those times before. This wasn't something she had ever had more than a glimpse of, death that is. Every other time before, they had escaped. But falling was something that even Athena (a wisdom goddess for crying out loud) couldn't control.  
From above her, Annabeth turned to see Percy looking her in the eye; nose-diving so he could reach her. With a strength she wasn't aware he possessed, he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face in her neck. If this was how she was going to die, she was glad it would be over soon.  
Falling, falling, falling.  
Hours must've passed, perhaps they had missed the night, it was impossible to keep time with nothing but blackness in front of them. Her cell phone had fallen before her- but it wouldn't have worked anyways. She couldn't imagine they would have service halfway to Tartarus.  
She could feel Percy shaking in her arms. He was just as scared as she was.  
It was funny, really, how the threat of her impending mortal doom set things in perspective. As the time passed, Annabeth thought about almost everything, every stupid conversation with Percy over the years, even that time she had gotten stuck in a tar pit in Oklahoma when she was eight and Luke pulled her to safety. Everything flashed before her eyes. It was like her life was passing her by.  
It had been a sad life, a hard life from the very beginning. She had run away from home nine long years ago and found Luke and Thalia in an alley. It was then, at seven years old, that her real life began- the life of being a half-blood daughter of Athena and living at a camp for the children of the gods. Then, when she was twelve, meeting Percy and Grover and going on their first quest to save Zeus' master bolt.  
Then their second quest, and their third- being captured and living on the run, keeping away from titans and gods and monsters all the while. Sailing a boat across the oceans and exploring the labyrinth with her best-friend. Living it all and having the time of their lives.  
But there was disappointment too, heartbreak and misfortune and untimely deaths. Prophesies gone wrong and friends dying for the cause. It was looking into Percy's face, just a year ago, looking him in the eye as he figured out he was meant to die in the end. Watching him fall to pieces as he figured out that you had known all the while. Seeing Luke and Zoë and Silena Beauregard take their last breaths- holding their hands as they died. Finding Percy missing and seeing the camp fall apart without its leader. Hearing her mother call her a disgrace and a disappointment.  
She had lived it all. A good life, full of happiness and bad times and love, in the end. If she was going to die today, at least she'd be prepared. It couldn't be long now- not long until they reached a shuddering drop and a sudden stop at the bottom of Tartarus. Soon she'd be nothing more than another failure, another pile of bones wrapped around her lover.  
But strangely enough, Annabeth knew how many times they had cheated death already, how many times they had survived off of luck and chance and made it out in the nick of time. Saved the day and lived long enough to tell the story themselves, tell it the way it really happened. She hoped her friends would tell it later: the right way, with proper facts and information. How Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, heroes of the Titan war,  
two of the seven in the Second Great Prophesy, had fallen bravely to their deaths- dying in each others arms.  
Annabeth knew how long it would be, everyone did. Everyone from camp knew. Nine days was the time it took for an anvil to fall from Olympus to earth, then nine more to Tartarus. They had a very long ways to fall.  
_Annabeth!_  
She cringed. She knew that voice, but she had never known it to sound so heartbroken- it sounded like they had just convicted someone they knew to death.  
_Annabeth, my daughter, what have I done?_

Minerva McGonagall sighed from her desk, removed her spectacles with one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. It was almost too much to handle after losing all those people in the war; two deaths of people she didn't even know struck her almost as deeply as if they were her own.  
The sun was just beginning to set on Hogwarts castle, light spilling across the floor- it was another week gone. Another lesson taught- another two children, war heroes, falling to their deaths. Minerva slid her chair away from the Pensieve. She couldn't bear to look another moment longer.  
Granted, it wasn't the first time she had seen such a thing. She remembered conversations with Kingsley and Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody leading up to the final battle. It was concluded beforehand that some would have to die for the cause. She was glad she had no idea Remus would be one of them- she wouldn't have been able to do it if she did. War will always bring some of the innocent to its grave.  
A sharp knock sounded at the Headmistresses door.  
McGonagall Levitated the Pensieve back into its cupboard quickly, raising her stiff hand high. The Griffin doorknocker broke the silence again, more impatiently this time. "Enter," she said finally.  
Maximum Ride opened the door, tucking her wings in tighter behind her. Quietly, from behind McGonagall, the cupboard door clicked shut. Max looked up immediately to the disturbance: she had noticed.  
"Hiding something?" Max asked, flopping down on one of the straight-backed chairs in front of her desk. Minerva held her head high- effectively ignoring her. She sat back down at her desk. This wasn't the time for formalities.  
"I trust Madame Pompfrey brought you from the Three Broomsticks?" She asked. "Had a pleasant stay?"  
"Yeah, but believe it or not, I managed to climb the escalator by myself."  
Escalator? McGonagall wondered. Must be a Muggle contraption. She made a mental note to ask Poppy about it later.  
"I expect you'll have questions," McGonagall said, putting the tips of her fingers together.  
"I heard what happened," Max began, rifling through a knapsack and pulling out a Muggle newspaper, pushing it across the desk. It was folded in half and open to an article with stationary photographs. "Parking lot destroyed in Rome this morning, a dozen cars flung into a previously non-existent pit- six kids found on scene, and then disappearing without a trace. You're hiding something from me."  
Hel, she already knew.  
"There is some magic," McGonagall explained, "outside of our sort, that is difficult to predict or ignore. There have been rumours, you must understand, since the fall of Rome that Demigods (children of a godly and human union) still live in our world. Rumours that not only do they exist, but they also are powerful in numbers. They say that they live underground, train like the Olympian gods for battle against ancient foes. It has always been there, a sort of magic that you will not find here. The mortal world has always been ignorant towards the facts; magic has been staring them in the face for nearly two thousand years."  
"Do you believe it?"  
McGonagall nodded. "I have no information to deny it. And if I'm not mistaken, Dumbledore had contact with the head of the Greek demigods before their war last summer. I have no doubts that they exist."  
"So what happened," Max said slowly, "it wasn't an accident. They do exist. Those kids were magic?"  
"No," McGonagall said. "Not magic, but of godly blood. Those six, previously eight, were on a mission from their sort, from what I understand: a mission to save the world from the Earth goddess."  
"They have the save the world from Mother Earth?" Max said, shifting uneasily. "I thought all she was just the 'almightily mother of the garden' or something."  
"No, she was from the beginning of time in Greek mythology. A very dangerous and powerful enemy of the Greek gods." McGonagall pressed her lips into a tight line. "But the Muggles think it to be hogwash, history. They think it's all just a myth.  
"Until a couple of days ago, when Annabeth Chase found the Athena Parthenos."  
"The what?"  
"The statue that once resided in the Parthenon- a forty foot statue made in the likeness of the goddess Athena. It's been missing for nearly fifteen thousand years. Granted it was briefly thought to be in Constantinople, but has not been heard of since."  
"So... now everyone knows?"  
McGonagall shook her head. "No, but it was brought to safety by some of Mr Jackson's friends. But the Muggles are suspicious. You must know this, the various Magic beings of this world will go to no end to ensure their race is protected. However, the Athena Parthenos is safe for the time being. The Muggles, that is to say, your lot, have no indication that it has been found.  
"It might interest you to know that after it was recovered, both Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson fell to their apparent deaths."  
Max rubbed her temples and squinted her eyes. Minerva couldn't imagine this news was any more difficult to swallow than children were tortured and being born with wings, news she had grown to hate.  
"The two that went... missing, did someone go after them?"  
"I sent the best, Miss Ri- that is to say, Max. Everything should be alright."  
"Were they good?"  
"Yes. Very dangerous too, he was the best warrior they've ever seen. Perseus Jackson- son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. She, Annabeth Chase, was the daughter of Athena- goddess of wisdom."  
"How do you know that?"  
McGonagall smiled. "Chiron, their leader, has been keeping me updated on anything peculiar since their war ended, just in case."  
"So he's the son of some... sea god?" Max wiggled her eyebrows in distaste. "He better be what you say he is. We need more like him."  
"You won't be disappointed, Miss Ride."  
Max waved her hand dismissively. "Don't call me that. Call me Max, I sound a billion years old when you do that. Is there anything else you want to spring on me before I completely lose it?"  
McGonagall resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Annabeth, Annabeth don't let go of me! Don't open your eyes!"  
Percy looked over his girlfriends shoulder with terror. After what seemed like years of endless falling, they were nearing the very depths of Tartarus. Everything was black now. He couldn't even see Annabeth, who he had tucked into his chest. He hadn't seen her in days.  
Nothing but death and Hades waited for them now.  
"My knife..." Annabeth said quietly, urgently. "Percy, I need my knife."  
"Annabeth..."  
The wind whistled past his ears now smelt dank and wet, something like a mouldering swamp. It was insistent; he could almost hear voices whispering through the darkness even though nothing living could possibly be there now...  
"We... we can't- I mean it's not possible for us to- you know..." she blurted out suddenly  
"We'll make it out." Percy said firmly, kissing her forehead and opening his eyes in a vain attempt to see his girlfriend. But it was still too dark.  
"Do you remember, Percy?" Annabeth said, running her hands up his arms. "The last time we were here?"  
Percy frowned. He had been close to Tartarus before, but never like this. There had always been a way out before- a way to escape in case things got sticky. But there were no gods to save them this time. Not even Hades, even though he owed Percy a debt for saving his skin last summer.  
"Which time?" Percy said desperately. Anything, it didn't matter. He'd go on for hours about nothing to keep him distracted.  
"When we were twelve and chased Grover down the slope. When Kronos almost got him, remember?"  
Annabeth's voice was shaking. There was nothing to do but wait. They were going to fall and hit the bottom and die, because nobody could survive that. He felt like he was in the muskeg all over again. And considering it was his luck, he'd probably land in the Styx before splatting head-first into Tartarus.  
"Annabeth, you listen to me," Percy said with a voice he hoped sounded strong. "We're going to hit the bottom soon. But listen, I want you to know something-"  
"No, you listen," Annabeth said, reaching up and tracing his face with her fingers. "I've been looking for you for months now. I never gave up hope then, and I'm not planning on it now. If we die, we die. What's going to happen will happen and nothing we can do can stop that. But I want you to know that I never gave up hope. All those months I knew you would come back to me."  
Percy reached out and brushed his lips against hers, knowing that within moments, both of them would likely be dead.  
"I wish I could've married you, Annabeth," He whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "If it was going to anyone, it would've been you."  
Annabeth sobbed into his shirt, nodding firmly and silently. If it was going to be anyone, she was glad to have spent the last few moments of her existence with the love of her life.  
"I wasn't lying about all of it before," he said desperately. "I want to see you living and happy and married to me. I want it so badly."  
"I wish it'd be over soon." Annabeth cried.  
But suddenly, as if someone heard her, it all stopped.  
It was quiet- they had stopped falling. Annabeth gasped, she was being wrenched away from him by some invisible force. Bright red and orange lights bounced off the cavern walls. A semi visible light burst from above him, coating the surrounding air in rippling grey smoke. Percy screamed.  
Someone or something had caught them just before they landed. And whether or not they fully understood, Annabeth began to slowly descend; a much more controlled fall.  
"Percy!"  
Percy looked up. He could just barely pick out the fires from the Fields of Punishment from the gloominess around him. But that must've been five hundred feet above him. Someone had the back of his t-shirt in a death grip. Annabeth was already on the ground, screaming her head off. Whatever had him was invisible.  
Seconds later, he landed- right in the middle of endless darkness, a damp and midnight black hole with a dry breeze. Percy wondered how Hazel had survived that long, being the only person alive surrounded by ghosts.  
"Percy, Annabeth- you're not alone."  
Percy, more on instinct than fear, reached blindly into his jean pocket coming up empty-handed. Of course, his sword was still up in the cave- he was alone without a weapon since the magic hasn't yet returned it. He had nothing to protect Annabeth with.  
"Woah, hold on." The voice said as Percy readied himself. "I've come to rescue you."  
Percy sighed and lowered his arms. A rescue mission was something he could understand, but then again, no one but their crewmates and the two camp leaders knew. Percy couldn't imagine Chiron would come. He wasn't a front-line fighter like Percy was.  
But the voice didn't sound anything like Chiron's. It sounded vague and unfamiliar, and if he wasn't mistaken, had an English accent. The figure took off a cloak from around himself and became visible, a man in jeans and a t-shirt with a cracked pair of glasses stood in front of them. He pulled a wooden stick from his pocket and it lit itself, casting a shivering circle of light around the three of them.  
Annabeth hadn't stopped crying, Percy tucked her into his shaking arms and turned to the man.  
"Is she okay to travel?" The man asked gently. "We should really be getting out of here."  
Annabeth nodded jerkily. The man smiled.  
"You're brave to have made it this far," he said. "Not many could've survived that fall."  
"Thank you, we almost didn't."  
Annabeth looked closer to see the thing in his arms, every second word interrupted by nervous hiccups. "What was that?"  
The man looked into his arms, like he didn't know either.  
"It's, well, it's an invisibility cloak."  
"Like my hat?"  
Harry looked over at Percy for confirmation.  
"I think so." Percy said slowly. "It's probably the same idea, just in different forms."  
There was a deep growling noise from behind them, something huge and low was sliding towards them on its belly.  
"We don't have much time." Harry said. "I'm going to move us, but can only do it one at a time." He looked over at the way Annabeth was still shaking, then at Percy, who nodded.  
"Come on, Annabeth. Take my arm, I'll come back for Percy."  
Annabeth looked worried, stretching her expression between the two men. Percy grimaced, but tried for a smile. It wasn't convincing, however, considering he could hardly stand up straight from the shock. Her impromptu splint was missing pieces and she was still leaning heavily on Percy-Annabeth let out a cry of pain as she limped towards Harry on her one good leg.  
Percy looked over in concern, catching her as she fell.  
Harry stepped forward.  
"I can help," he said. "I can heal it, if you'll let me. Is it a broken ankle?" He looked the two of them over. "Do you have any other injuries?"  
"I'll be fine." Percy said.  
"You don't have a weapon." Annabeth argued. It was true, Riptide hadn't yet returned to his pocket.  
Harry pulled a long, thin package out of his pocket, how it fit, Annabeth had no idea, but when he took it out, it grew into a two-foot long sword with a ruby engraved hilt. Percy saw something like Gdrioc Gyrfifniodr stamped onto the blade just below the hilt.  
"Keep it safe," Harry said, pulling out his stick again. "Technically, it's not mine."  
Harry flipped the sword and offered the hilt to Percy, who took it gratefully.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"No problem."  
Harry pointed his wand at Annabeth's ankle, murmuring a few words, and Annabeth smiled in wonder and relief as the bone instantly repaired itself.  
"Does that feel better?" Harry asked kindly.  
"Yeah, thank you, uh-"  
"Harry," he said, offering his hand.  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
Harry then took her arm gently, placing it on his left forearm and turned on the spot- disappearing instantly. Percy jumped at the loud crack that followed.  
Percy turned around, now completely alone. He held his new sword with vigor, very tightly. That thing he had heard earlier made a thick throated grumbling noise somewhere off to his right. He could hear frustrated cries in the distance, but nothing came close or attacked. Whatever Harry had done had probably saved his life.  
Percy walked in a wide circle around the perimeter of the mist Harry had put in place, keeping inventory of everything he heard. There was something large and heavy about a hundred yards to his right. About fifty feet behind him, there was the sound of women sobbing in frustration, also the unusual sound of water slopping out of a bowl. But weirdest of all was right in front him, a man bound to a round object, spinning faster and faster as flames licked up the sides, burning him continually. Percy wished he hadn't seen it: now all he could hear were the sounds of agony coming from all around him.  
Oddly enough, it seemed as though nothing could hurt him- almost as if Hades was keeping him safe. No, that's stupid, he thought. Hades hates me. He wouldn't try to save my life.  
He hoped Harry would come back soon.  
He had seemed strange, at first, the way he saved their lives sure was new. But it had worked, and Percy respected him for it.  
With a similar crack, Harry reappeared, now sporting a painful looking bruise on his cheekbone.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Me?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. "Am I okay? What about you?! Did the enchantments work?"  
Percy frowned. "The barrier thing? Yeah, it worked great. Nothing could see me." He handed Harry back the sword. "Turned out I didn't need it."  
Harry smiled. "Good. McGonagall was right."  
"Who-"  
Harry waved his hand. "An old Professor." He pulled out his stick again from his jean pocket, waving it around the area. "Quickly, I took down the protections. Put this overtop of us."  
He then handed Percy the Invisibility Cloak he had seen earlier. It felt like a river running over his hands. He threw it over the two of them just as realizations grew stronger and the monsters had figured out what had happened. The rumbling voice grew louder- it was getting closer. He could hear the sound of thousands of bloodthirsty monsters moving in for the kill.  
If they didn't hurry, they'd be dinner.  
He offered Percy his forearm, just like he did for Annabeth. "Shall we?"  
"They're getting closer, hurry!"  
And with a crack, they disappeared.  
At that moment, 2000 miles away, Peter Pevensie awoke with a start.


End file.
